The art and sport of fishing has attracted countless practitioners over the centuries and a common goal of all such practitioners has been and is now the improvement of ways to catch fish. There are, of course, many other goals recognized in this art, many of which have different values to different practitioners. These include the sporting game, the natural conditions of fishing, and many others. A virtually unanimous goal is, however, improving the catch or the chances for the catch. The majoirty of efforts expended to reach this goal have concerned themselves with a bait used for fishing, food and non-food types.